


Joyride

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically, Boys Being Boys, Brocedes, Hamilberg, Hormones, Joyride - Freeform, M/M, Newis, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen!Brocedes, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Brocedes decides to take a joyride and get a whole lot more than wheat they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

****

**_ The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls _ **

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_We'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

 

* * *

 

“Nico, I don’t think this is a good idea” Lewis tugged at his shirt, following his best friend into his garage. It was a quiet night in Stevenage, the kind of night Lewis usually spends doing his homework or at least calling Nico so he could do Lewis’ homework because Nico loves Math. And Lewis knows he’s the one who suggested a joy ride but Nico didn’t even know how to drive a car and he expected the blonde to shut him down.

“It’s not supposed to be” Nico grinned, wiggling the stolen car keys in front of Lewis. He had said no yesterday. Clearly, he changed his mind.

“You don’t even have a license.” Lewis said, taking hold of Nico’s arm. This was _insane_. Nico wasn’t the risk taking sort. He was the _I’d rather spend all day in the library if I can_ sort. That’s the entire reason Lewis’ dad lets him hang out with Nico. Normally, Lewis was the bad influence.

“I have a learner’s permit” Nico said softly, opening the car door. “You were the one who suggested it, come on” he reasoned, doing his best to start the car quietly but the Mercedes started with a loud _WROOOOOM_.

“Nico!” Lewis hissed, looking up at the window of Nico’s dad’s room. Still pitch black, he was asleep.

“See? Completely safe.” Nico rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door for Lewis.

Lewis looked at his shoes, at the Mercedes, at the bushes in case his dad decided to pop out and start yelling at him for his irresponsibility. Look anywhere other than Nico’s eyes because if he did he’d say yes.

“Lew?” Nico asked in a small voice sounding oh so dejected that Lewis had to look and he wishes he hasn’t because it’s _the look_. “I understand if you don’t want to” Nico adds and it’s clear the only reason he even wants to do it is to impress Lewis and goddamnit if Lewis didn’t love him for it. Stupid adorably awkward childhood friends.

“Shut up” he mutters under his breath, shutting the door on the passenger’s side and definitely _not_ staring at Nico giddily putting on his seatbelt. No. The blonde flexed his fingers and stepped lightly on the pedal. Lewis forced himself to keep his eyes open and was rewarded by the sight of a smooth ride. He blinked in surprise. Nico was actually a good driver.

Nico hummed in approval, guiding the car to the outskirts of town where there was nothing but fields and dirt roads. He switched gears appropriately and even used the right turn signals and Lewis raised a brow at him, impressed.

 

“Not bad, Rosberg” he said, rolling down his window to feel the breeze. Nico couldn’t help but smirk.

“Can’t get any better than this, Hamilton” Nico pats his best friend’s hand on Lewis’ lap, his fingertips ghosting over the zip of Lewis’ pants by complete accident but Lewis feels a sudden chill run up his spine nonetheless. His mind is suddenly overwhelmed with Nico.

Lewis turns to Nico, a wicked smile on his face. It makes Nico nervous. “Oh, I think it can get a little better” he mutters lowly, his voice dropping a couple of octaves and Nico doesn’t like how shifty he sounded.

 

“What are you talking ab- nghh” Nico moans, surprised at Lewis’ proximity.

His hand was creeping slowly up the inside of his thigh and it’s so unexpected that Nico barely keeps a hold of the steering wheel. His finger nails dig into the expensive leather of the wheel, his legs closing together to try and stave off the warmth growing between his legs. He glares at Lewis.

“I’m driving” he says bluntly but his eyes are beginning to cloud over so Lewis isn’t at all threatened by it. Not when he has all the control.

“I know” he shrugs, his hand tightening over the swell of Nico’s jeans. The friction leaves Nico reeling, he has to concentrate to keep his eyes on the road. Don’t let them roll to the back of your head. You’re _fine_ -

Another squeeze, it has Nico mewling like a feline and they almost crash into a signboard. Lewis hands ease off him for a moment, warm fingertips searching for Nico’s zipper when Nico’s left hand finally intervenes.

Nico has both Lewis’ hands gripped in his left, steering the car with his right hand but he’s not about to let Lewis win. “Stop it”

“No hands, Rosberg? Okay, I can play your little game.”

 

Lewis ducks down, nosing at the button of Nico’s jeans, he’s catching the zipper between his teeth and dragging it down. Nico’s hold on Lewis’ wrists loosen, his fingers curling onto Lewis’ hair instead. Nico’s toes curl inside the confines of his Converse. The force of Nico’s grip on him causes one of the zipper teeth to scrape painfully against Lewis’ lip, but he doesn’t let the cut stop him. He latches his mouth onto Nico’s bulge with only the cloth of his underwear separating their skin.

“That’s it” Nico hisses, the car screeches to a stop by the side of the road and Lewis is about to scream at him for his reckless driving when Nico speaks. “Back, now” he says bluntly and Lewis blinks at him before smirking. His best friend was full of surprises tonight.

“Or what?” he wiggles his eyebrows in challenge, a challenge he knows Nico won’t back down from. Not now, they’ve taken it too far this time to go back. They’ve had a taste of what they could be and they can’t stand not having it for any longer.

Nico’s eyes shine dark and wicked under the moonlight and Lewis comes to terms with how _in love_ he was with his best friend.

Nico draws near, his mouth grazing over the skin of Lewis’ neck and up his jaw so he could whisper in his ear. “Or so help me, I will fuck you into next week, Hamilton” he smiles against Lewis’ cheek at the way Lewis has to swallow thickly to keep his composure.

 

Lewis doesn’t talk any further, he climbs into the backseat and watches Nico follow suit albeit more slowly. He straddles Lewis’ hips, his arms framing Lewis face and Lewis hands are in his hair pulling him down so he could taste him. He’s wanted this for so _long_.

“You want me so bad” Nico grinned down at him, ducking down to pepper kisses on Lewis’ face. He takes his time peeling Lewis’ shirt off and Lewis wishes he’d just address his little problem. His pants were getting soaked.

“Fuck you-ohh” He cursed, hissing when Nico sat on his lap creating beautiful friction.

“Not so hesitant about the joy ride now, Hamilton?” Nico says, his smile turning smug as he draws Lewis’ pants down his best friend whining and thrashing under him but Lewis still smiles at Nico like he’s given him the world.

“It’s not _so bad_ ”


End file.
